<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight calls, Nightmares by shicchaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091508">Midnight calls, Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan'>shicchaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milkbread, Mapo tofu and Notes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OC Kids - Freeform, OC characters, Parenthood, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Teacher Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's already midnight in Japan, he knows that both of his husband and his little girl is already sleeping but the urge to call the silver haired is so strong that he started dialing Koushi's number even before he could notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milkbread, Mapo tofu and Notes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight calls, Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru lays down on the bed, damp hair was spread out on the pillow and the towel around his neck is still helping his face to dry.</p><p>It's already midnight in Japan, he knows that both of his husband and his little girl is already sleeping but the urge to call the silver haired is so strong that he started dialing Koushi's number even before he could notice.</p><p>He was about to open his mouth to say sorry to the person on the other line but he was greeted with quiet sniffs and a deep breaths.</p><p>Fuck</p><p>"Kou-chan?" He whispers quietly, "Koushi." He repeats as the other only replies with an shaky breath.</p><p>He waits.</p><p>"....... <em>Sniffles</em>. Tooru."</p><p>A single word, full of longing and pain. Tooru can also hear the guilt in his voice.</p><p>He wants to go home already, pull Koushi in his arms and rubs his back like he always do when the other falls into a breakdown or woke up from a nightmare.</p><p>He wants to comfort Koushi so bad that he felt his hand shake at the thought of the other man crying on the other side of the phone.</p><p>"Koushi, baby, What happened?"</p><p>He hears a deep breath and a shaky exhale from the other. Koushi repeats that for a good minute and tooru in the other hand just mumbled praises for his husband to hear and waited patiently.</p><p>"I.. i dreamt of my parents. My family.." he said with a shaky voice, it seems like Koushi haven't completely calm down as another wave of sobs is heard.</p><p>Koushi grew up in a broken family, a reason why he is very hesitant on having a kid before. Anxiety about him failing to be a good father and worries about his childhood being repeated on Yua's side this time.</p><p>But then, Tooru has been very patient and loving, making him feel that he will be a good father figure to their future child. That his childhood wouldn't be repeated on the form of Yua.</p><p>And after years of waiting, Koushi finally agrees on having a kid and there, Yua-chan has been a blessing for the both of them.</p><p>"I dreamt about us.. it's us who's fighting about something and.. and Yua-chan is watching us, crying and.. It broke my heart.." Koushi whispers between his quiet sobs as the night is quiet and their little girl who's sleeping beside him is a light sleeper. He's careful not to wake her up.</p><p>Despite of he constant assurance, Koushi still dreams of it. His childhood. On how his parents broke up. Their fights that always wake him up in the middle of the night.</p><p>Even Koushi never admitted it to him, Tooru knows that him, being away added to his anxiety. There are countless of times where Tooru tried to retire from being an Argentina's player and just play in his home country but Koushi always said no, that he should follow his dream, satisfy himself as he's not getting younger anymore. That they will wait, that he will be fine. That they will be fine.</p><p>but nights like this, it makes Tooru's heart break. He always blame himself for causing pain on Koushi and adding to his anxieties.</p><p>"Tooru.." Koushi whispers from the other side, clearing his throat. "It's.. it's not your fault."</p><p>It's Koushi who's crying but he is the one who's being comforted. He let out a small chuckle, blinking away the guilty tears that is pooling in his eyes.</p><p>"I am still sorry, Kou-chan." He whispers, as if he's there beside him, as if he can hug his husband close and as if he can bury his face on Koushi's hair as he always do</p><p>"I know that you will always assure me not to be guilty on chasing my dreams..  I am thankful for that, Koushi." He let out a soft breath before continuing. "So, it will be my responsibility to assure you that, Koushi, Like i promised in our wedding.</p><p>I will be with you for better and for worse. I will prove to you that we will be together until Yua-chan find her right person. The time that i will have no choice but to give her hand to her future lover....... Thinking that makes me frustrated." He let out a soft huff but he quickly smile as he heard a quiet laugh from his husband.</p><p>"I will be with you until we're already in our deathbeds, whispering i love yous until on our last breaths." He closes his eyes, smiling at the thought of him being with Koushi until they got old and weak.</p><p>"I will be with you until we become aliens after death. You know, that might work, right?" He opens his eyes, looking at their family picture on the top of the shelf in front of his bed, smiling while Koushi in the other hand let out a huff but he knows that his husband is smiling as well.</p><p>"You're such a nerd." He heard Koushi laugh softly. "Thank you, Tooru. Sorry... Why did you call anyway?"</p><p>"What are you sorry for? This is just Oikawa Tooru at your service, sir" he chuckles. "Ah that? Hm.. i just had a hunch that i need to call you and i am glad that i called."</p><p>"It seems like our connections are still great after all." He can heard the other let out a giggle. "Maybe my little ahoge is still working after all." He laughs softly as well.</p><p>He heard a rustling sounds from the other line and a soft 'Papa? Who are you talking to?' that made him smile.</p><p>"It's your dad. Do you want to say hello?" He heard Koushi said from the other line.</p><p>"Dad." The girl whispers, sleepiness is evident on her voice. "I miss you a lot. Please come home already." Yua whined softly and he hears his husband agree, whispering a soft 'yeah. I miss you too as well.'</p><p>He laughs softly. Imagining the identical pouts from the both of them.</p><p>"I miss the both of you. Two weeks more, Yua-chan." He heard a sigh from the younger made him chuckle. "That's why you should return to sleep now so the two weeks will pass quickly..  and also for you to grow taller. You're inheriting your Papa's small height."</p><p>Complaints and whines quickly filled his ear, making him laugh.</p><p>"The both of you should sleep already. It's already late."</p><p>"Yes we will. Thank you Tooru. See you in two weeks."</p><p>He smiles, two weeks more.</p><p>He heard Yua said the same, "I love you, Dad"</p><p>He closes his eyes, savouring the warmness that he feels in his heart.</p><p>"I love you too, Kou-chan. I love you too, Yua-chan. See you in two weeks."<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• unedited</p><p>Here's a thread of Oikawa Yua if you want to see her: https://twitter.com/tdrkshou/status/1295651592469803010?s=19</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>